


The saddest birthday

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Abused Harry, Adoption, Brother Feels, Daddy Liam, Death, Illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4241625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is hard for the Payne-Malik's and their adopted children, espically baby Harry who was abused. But what happens when no one notices Niall's suffering?</p><p>This is my second story! It is a chaptered one. :)xx you can find me on Wattpad and Tumblr under the same name 
            </p></blockquote>





	The saddest birthday

Zayn and Liam had met in a recording studio 20 years ago. 14 years later they decided they wanted to adopt.

They first adopted a little seven year old called Louis, who's parents were arrested for manslaughter of his brother when they neglected him. Louis had been too young to remember. 

2 years ago, five years after they met Louis, they met Niall, a young boy who's single mother had died of a genetic heart problem that had killed off the rest of her family. A week later Niall was in Liam and Zayns care. 

Then six months ago, Harry came into their care. His story was a little rougher then the others. His parents had been drunks and smokers. They neglected their son and the smoking led to lung problems in poor baby Hazza. When Liam and Zayn adopted him he was in and out of hospital every five minutes. Mostly the last six months had been in the hospital with harry while Louis ( now 14) minded Niall.

__________________________________

Niall woke up with a huge grin on his face. Today was his fourth birthday. A day when they wouldn't be obsessing over Harry this and Harry that. It was also a Saturday so that many no school.

He was wrong. When he woke up, he found that daddy and Papa had already left. He felt that familiar clutching in his chest as he knew it was going to be a bad day. Louis walked into the kitchen. 

"Heya Nialler happy birthday!" Louis kissed the little boys blonde locks and moved on to make breakfast.

"What do you want for breakfast Ni?" Louis asked. 

"Not hungry." Niall mumbled. 

"What's wrong snowflake?" Louis asked in concern.

"Here feels funny. " Niall said pointing to his chest. 

"Oh, stop that now Nialler. Just because Harry has chest problems, doesn't mean that you can pretend you do." Louis scolded. 

Niall frowned. He wasn't lying, there really hurt bad. It was like a pain in his top left hand side. It was bad. He ended up having to lie down because it hurt so much.

'What a rotten birthday,' he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and left himself slip into oblivion. 

__________________________________

Meanwhile, back at the hospital Zayn and Liam where awaiting news on baby Hazza. He had been getting scans because he hasn't had to use his oxygen mask in a week. 

"Mr. Payne-Malik?" a doctor in a white coat asked. The two men walked over to him. "Harry seems to be much better now." He said. The two let out a south of relief. Finally they might get out of this hospital of hell! 

____________________________

Louis walked over to where his baby bro was sleeping on the couch. "Ni?" He whispered. No response. "Niall," he said , shaking the boy. No response. Lou felt for a pulse. It was weak, he knew that from being trained to care for Hazza. He dialled 999.

_________________________________

Louis was literally having a mental breakdown. His parents were in hospital with Harry and he was here with an unconscious Niall. He had no clue what was wrong with him. He didn't have a fever and the only thing Louis knew was that Niall didn't want to eat.

Louis heard a banging on the front door. He opened it and the paramedics ran in. They saw Niall and quickly strapped him onto a stretcher. Louis saw one of them put an oxygen mask on Niall. It was then when he remembered his dads and Harry. He dialled Liam's number.

"Dad?" Louis said tentatively. 

"Heya Louis what's up? Oh wait I have to tell you something first. Harry's getting better. We're coming home in a few minutes!" Liam said. 

"Uh... You might wanna stay there."

"What! Why?" Liam asked, trepidation evident in his voice.

"Nialler's really sick dad. He just was sleeping in his room and I went to wake him up and.. And.. Dad he wouldn't wake up!" 

Louis then started bawling his eyes out. He hung up the phone. One of the paramedics lightly trapped him on the shoulder.

"You can go with him if you want." He said. Louis nodded and followed the paramedic into the back of the ambulance. Niall was lying on the stretcher looking much sicker then a normal kid his age would. Heck, he look sicker then anyone alive should be.

* * *

Liam  was trying hard not to show his worry in front of Harry The last thing he heard before Louis hung up was him saying Niall wasn't waking up. He walked back over to were Zayn was bouncing Harry on his knee. Zayn soon stopped when he saw the tears in Liam's eyes. 

"What's wrong babe?" He whispered. 

"Its Niall," Liam said "He's really sick."

"How sick?" Zayn asked worriedly.

"As in the AMBULANCE is bringing him here as we speak." Liam broke down crying. That caused baby Hazza to start crying.   

"Shh baby." Zayn whispered in Harry's ear. 

Just then they heard a commotion outside. They looked out the window of Harry's room. They ran out as soon as they saw what it was.

Niall was on a stretcher, IV in one arm, all different types of monitors attached to him. They ran outside, Harry bouncing on Zayns hip. 

Louis was running beside the doctors, trying to figure out what was wrong with his little brother. He saw his family come out and rushed over to them. They all huddled together crying softly until a doctor came over to them. 

"Has anyone in Niall's family ever had any heart conditions?" He asked the small family. 

"Yea, it was what his family.. Oh my God!" Liam started crying. He just realised that was what Niall's family had died of. 

"We're losing him!" Someone exclaimed. 

"No!" The doctor said and ran over to the bed and hollerrd "Get the paddles!" To the nurse beside him.   
He was NOT about to let a child so young die on his watch.

The young family looked on scared. The doctor came over to them after 5 minutes. "I'm so sorry.' He said. 

1 week later

Everyone was gathered inside the small church. Niall's teacher, his friends, all the relations on both sides, Liam and Zayns coworkers, even the people from the adoption agency Niall was at. 

Liam, Zayn, Harry and Louis were sitting in the front row. Louis' eyes were dry, all his tears already used up.

His baby brother was in a green coffin at the top of the church. Niall was in a little black suit, his blonde hait tousled up, just how he'd like it.

Everyone started crying at the funeral, but Louis broke when he saw Niall being lowered into the grave. Everyone would never forget little Niall.


End file.
